L'histoire originelle
by 02melanienie
Summary: OS/ Klaus raconte à Stefan l'histoire de sa famille et comment ils sont devenus les premiers vampires.


**_Bonjour à tous! L'inspiration m'est venue hier soir et il fallait absolument que je l'écrive. Je suppose que vous vous êtes déjà demander: C'est bien joli on nous parle des vampires originels mais...comment sont-ils devenus vampire? Et bien, j'ai écrit un petit OS dans lequel Klaus explique à Stefan l'histoire de sa famille et comment ils sont devenus des vampires. Tout celà est totalement inventé donc j'espère que celà vous plaira ;)_**

**Disclaimer**: The Vampire Diaries incluant son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairings**: Aucun, discussion Stefan/Klaus

**Timeline**: Plusieurs semaines après le départ de Stefan et Klaus.

* * *

><p>Le jour venait de se lever sur Washington permettant à quelques rayons lumineux de filtrer à travers les rideaux tirés du petit salon silencieux.<p>

**-Tu peux te retirer dans ta chambre** commença un homme assis sur un fauteuil en cuir, en face d'une grande cheminée. **Le soleil se lève, nous ne ferons plus rien avant ce soir.**

Son comparse, qui était jusqu'alors assis sur un fauteuil à l'opposé de la pièce se leva et fit quelques pas vers l'escalier avant de se stopper.

**-Un problème, Stefan ?** l'interrogea l'autre homme, en cessant de fixer le feu mourant pour reporter son attention sur son interlocuteur.

**-Combien de temps est ce que tout ça va encore durer, Klaus**! Souffla Stefan en se retournant.

**-Le temps qu'il faudra** répondit l'hybride d'un ton qui n'invitait pas à continuer la conversation.

**-Tuer la nuit, dormir le jour, me taire et t'obéir sans savoir quel est ton but, en ne sachant rien du tout !**continua le jeune homme en haussant le ton.** C'est à ça que vont ressembler les dix prochaines années à venir ?**

**-Peut-être bien mais dans tous les cas, tu as passé un marché avec moi alors qu'importe ce que je t'obligerai à faire, tu le feras.**

**-Très bien, mais je veux savoir !** Exigea le jeune vampire en retournant près de son fauteuil.

-**Savoir quoi ?** l'interrogea Klaus en s'emparant de son verre posé sur la table basse.

-**Tout, n'importe quoi, une partie de l'histoire. Quelque chose qui puisse faire partir ce sentiment d'ignorance, ce sentiment que je ne suis que ton esclave.**

**-On peut considérer que tu l'es** établit Klaus en laissant un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage.

**-Ecoute, je crois que j'ai été assez loyal envers toi, que j'ai assez bien tenu mon marché pour que tu m'en apprennes plus.**

**-Et pourquoi voudrais-tu en savoir plus ?** Le questionna-t-il en reposant son verre avant de se lever pour se mettre face à lui, le dominant clairement.

**-Curiosité…** murmura Stefan.

**-Très bien, je suis dans un bon jour aujourd'hui, alors on va dire que j'accepte** céda-t-il en retournant finalement s'asseoir. **Que veux-tu savoir ?**

**-Comment toi et ta famille êtes-vous devenus…des vampires.**

La question surprit tant Klaus qu'il en avala presque son verre de sang de travers.

**-Pourquoi voudrais-tu savoir ça ?**s'interloqua l'originel.

**-En tant que vampire, je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir d'où vient ma nature et, en tant qu'originel, tu dois bien le savoir.**

**-C'est vrai, je le sais.**

**- Raconte-moi, s'il te plaît**

Klaus baissa la tête, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs avant de débuter son récit, d'une voix sombre et presque nostalgique. Stefan alla retrouver son fauteuil dans lequel il se cala.

-**C'était il y'a très très longtemps, il y'a plus de mille ans. Ma famille et moi vivions en Angleterre, dans un petit village près de Londres. Mon père s'appelait Ezéchiel et il avait épousé très jeune ma mère, Elisabeth avant de venir s'installer dans ce village pour y monter une affaire. Il se passionnait pour les sciences et l'étude des plantes et il voulait ouvrir une petite boutique de remède, la plupart qu'il avait lui-même découvert. Oh ce n'était pas grand-chose pour l'époque, un mélange d'herbes pour permettre à une plaie de mieux cicatriser, ou pour empêcher les démangeaisons mais ça avait du succès. Il travaillait dur pour pouvoir nourrir sa famille. Ma mère était tombé enceinte très tôt, et à peine un an après leur mariage, alors qu'elle n'avait que 17 ans elle accoucha d'une petite fille, Juliet puis les naissances se suivirent à un rythme effréné. L'année d'après vint au monde Joshua, puis, des jumeaux : Caleb et Grace suivit de Lauren, et enfin Elijah et moi. Mon père se tuait au travail pour tous nous nourrir, il était très doué dans son domaine ce qui nous permettait d'avoir un niveau de vie plus qu'acceptable. Mais tout bascula, lorsque peu de temps après ma naissance, ma mère tomba malade. Gravement malade. Alors qu'elle avait à peine 24 ans, elle était clouée au lit. Mon père fit immédiatement venir le médecin. Ezéchiel se doutait parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre et pourtant le médecin ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons. Ma mère était atteinte de la même maladie qui avait tué avant elle son père ainsi que sa sœur ainé. Une maladie héréditaire dont personne ne connaissait la cause mais qui se déclenchait aux alentours de 20 ans. Ma mère croyait être épargné lorsqu'elle avait atteint ses vingt et un ans mais il semblerait que la maladie c'était juste déclenchée moins vite dans son cas. Mon père n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'évidence qu'elle allait mourir, que c'était cette maladie qui l'emporterait alors…il m'accusa. Il fallait bien qu'il rejette la faute sur quelqu'un et à l'époque je n'avais que quelques mois, l'accouchement de ma mère avait été pénible, j'étais le petit dernier, donc j'étais le responsable. Tous mes frères et sœurs se mirent à me détester, ils m'en voulaient de rendre mère malade. Je les entends encore, j'entends encore les jumeaux brailler autour de mon berceau :_ Klaus est un méchant petit garçon ! C'est lui qui rend mère malade !_ Ils devinrent tous un peu plus distants, seul Elijah qui était à l'époque trop petit pour comprendre ne changea pas et resta mon frère contrairement à tous les autres. Ils étaient petits, mais père leur avait déjà bien monté la tête tant il était aveuglé par la tristesse. Et l'inévitable arriva, Elisabeth, ma mère mourut quelques mois après.**

Stefan pouvait parfaitement entendre la douleur dans la voix de Klaus et il la comprenait, ayant lui aussi perdu sa mère. L'hybride prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

-**Mon père ferma sa boutique pour s'occuper de nous. Il essayait de subvenir à nos besoins en faisant d'interminables recherches, espérant découvrir une formule lui apportant richesse et gloire mais…il échoua. Les années passèrent, et le brillant savant qu'était Ezéchiel fut appelé par tous : le fou. Ses recherches n'avaient plus de sens et n'aboutissaient jamais. Lorsque Juliet fut en âge de s'occuper des plus petits, il s'enferma du matin jusqu'au soir dans son atelier, ne sortant que pour nous souhaiter "bonne nuit". Juliet n'avait que douze ans et elle devait s'occuper de ses six autres frères et sœurs alors que lui, passait ses journées dans ses folies ! Quand ma mère était morte, la haine qu'entretenait ma famille envers moi était montée en puissance et ne fit qu'empirer lorsqu'ils grandirent. Plus personne ne jouait avec moi. Caleb me volait mes rares jouets, Grace et Lauren faisaient exprès de faire du bruit pour me réveiller lorsque je dormais. Joshua s'amusait à m'enfermer dans des placards ou je restais parfois des heures avant que l'un d'entre eux ne décide de me libérer. Lorsque Juliet prit la fratrie en charge, les choses devinrent encore plus dures. Elle me donnait toujours les restes, et parfois même rien du tout. Je dormais par terre, vu que nous n'avions pas assez de lit et que Joshua, qui avait le lit le plus grand, refusait que je dorme avec lui. J'appris à marcher seul, à parler seul. Elijah, qui était trop petit à l'époque de la mort de ma mère pour vraiment comprendre restait gentil avec moi. Il était pour moi mon seul véritable frère. Mais tout bascula encore lorsque Juliet atteint les 25 ans et tomba malade à son tour. Quelques mois plus tard, Joshua tomba également malade. Mon père fut de nouveau abattu par le chagrin. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il allait perdre ses enfants, un par un ! Alors, il se lança dans des recherches pour guérir cette maladie, il y travaillait jour et nuit mais…l'état de Juliet et Joshua empirait, alors que les jumeaux présentaient déjà quelques symptômes. Une année passa, une année d'agonie pour mes aînés et une année de travail acharné pour mon père. Désespéré, il se rendit chez les sorciers du village. A l'époque, ils étaient bien intégré dans la société et très bien vus pour leur immense savoir et sagesse. Ezéchiel les avait aidé à s'installer ici et avait soigné la mère d'une morsure de serpent grâce aux plantes, ils lui étaient redevable. Mais, la famille refusa. Ils ne voulaient pas intervenir sur l'ordre des choses, si nous avions cette maladie, alors nous devions mourir, c'était le destin. Mais mon père n'était pas prêt à se satisfaire de cette réponse et il insista, il insista tant que les sorciers cédèrent. Vu qu'il aurait été contre les lois de la nature de permettre à des personnes de vivre si tel était leur destin d'être emporté, ils donnèrent à Ezéchiel la moitié des ingrédients nécessaires à la potion remède. Mon père étant un savant, ils ne doutaient pas qu'il trouverait la seconde moitié des ingrédients. Plein d'espoir, il reprit ses recherches avec encore plus d'ardeur, y mettant corps et âme…mais il avait visiblement perdu son talent pour la découverte et ce fut un échec total. En plein expérience, Elijah et moi débarquâmes dans son cabinet pour venir le chercher : Juliet était sur le point de mourir. Fou de rage et de tristesse, il emporta la potion qu'il était en train de concocter mais qui n'était pas terminée et la donna à Juliet avant qu'elle ne rende son dernier soupir. Et…quelques heures après, elle se réveilla, en vie et en bonne santé. Mon père ne pouvait contenir sa joie et il nous donna à tous la potion avant de lui-même en prendre. Mes frères et sœurs malades guérirent mais nous ne tardâmes pas à découvrir que la potion ne nous avait pas que soigné de cette maladie. Nous étions plus forts, plus rapides, et par-dessus tout nous avions soif…soif de sang ! Nous ne pouvions nous approcher du de la lumière du jour et notre cœur ne battait plus. Lorsque mon père retourna demander des explications aux sorcières, elles lui répondirent que son mélange non-terminé nous avait rendu l'usage de notre corps, une pseudo-vie, mais pas notre âme. Nous n'étions pas complètement humains, nous n'étions pas complètement mort… non nous étions autres choses, les premiers d'une nouvelle race. Ezéchiel, Juliet, Joshua, Caleb, Grace, Lauren, Elijah et moi devînmes les premiers vampires, les vampires originels.**

Stefan resta pantois devant le récit de Klaus, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais certainement pas à ça. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, il ne savait comment réagir.

-**Tu devrais aller te coucher, la nuit sera longue ce soir** lui conseilla Klaus à mi-voix.

Stefan obéit et monta se coucher, jetant un regard totalement différent sur l'hybride désormais. Klaus avait beau être monstrueux, cruel et avide de pouvoir, l'image d'un petit garçon haït par toute sa famille depuis sa naissance pour des raisons idiotes ne cessait de venir hanter l'esprit de Stefan et malgré la haine qu'il éprouvait envers l'originel, il ne pouvait cacher cette part de sympathie et de compassion qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouver tous celà trop 'idiot' ou 'improbable' et j'espère que ça vous a plu, je serais très heureuse de lire vos avis :D<em>**


End file.
